


Cover Up

by secondalto



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-30
Updated: 2013-07-30
Packaged: 2017-12-21 21:26:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/905123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secondalto/pseuds/secondalto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A plan to catch a demon garners Giles’ attention</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cover Up

**Author's Note:**

> for gileswench based on the prompt of one of her icons, she knows which one. For Summer of Giles 2013

Giles was standing at the counter of the Magic Box, trying to balance the accounts. The others were sitting at the tables, discussing something to do with a camping trip; or an attempt to flush out a demon of some sort. He was trying to reconcile a payment for a case of wormwood with his inventory list when something caught his attention.

“… Cover Giles in mud and leaves,” Buffy said.

“You want me covered in what?” he asked.

They all looked up at him.

“Sorry Mr. Stuffy pants, but it’s the best way to flush out this Blowhard demon,” Buffy said.

“Bluhrd,” corrected Willow.

“Whatever, the best way to trap him is to be out there in the woods. That’s where he seems to hang out. We figured if we all got out there   
and camouflaged ourselves maybe we’d have a chance of capturing him. So are you in or out?”

“When are you planning on staking out the woods?”

“Not until tomorrow.”

“I’ll be there,” he said. 

“Awesome,” Buffy said.

Everyone started gathering up their things. Willow went about putting away the research books and asked if he minded if she took the rest of the afternoon off to spend with Xander. He waved her off.

“Buffy, a moment if you please.”

She nodded and walked over to his side of the counter. The others left waving goodbye.

“What’s up?” she asked.

“Mud and leaves, Buffy?”

“What, you’d rather be up in the tree?”

“No. But I can think of better things to be covered in.”

“Chocolate, whipped cream?” she grinned as she sauntered closer, wrapping him in her arms.

He smiled down at her. “You,” he said, leaning down for a kiss.

“I like the way you think,” she grinned, stretching up to press her lips to his.


End file.
